Strategies and Tricks
Infinite Cash/Points Archived from http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/960091-trinity-universe/55460657 IMPORTANT!!! This can ONLY be done AFTER having beaten the final boss on your first play through by choosing "continue" instead of moving on to new game+ (you can still access New Game+ anytime by simply saving your game then loading that save) Step 1 - Get to the target amount of points by converting stuff (target is 5940 points) Step 2 - Choose the "Change Points" option in the Convert shop. Step 3 - With those points. Buy 99 Orichalcum ORE. Step 4 - Sell those 99 Orichalcum Ores in the regular shop for a total of 990,000 cash. Step 5 - While still in the regular (Yoma King Castle) store buy 45 Marine Space equips (it will use up exactly 990,000 cash which you just got via the previous step) Step 6 - Go back to the Convert shop and choose "Convert". Step 7 - Convert those 45 Marine Space equips for 18,000 Points (a 12060 point profit!). Step 8 - Rinse and repeat while adding in Orichalcum Bars along with the Orichalcum Ores from time to time if you want to speed up the process (they cost double what the Orichalcum Ores cost but they also sell for double the amount so it's no real loss). -Credit to JIM12306 '''of the GameFAQs boards. '''Note: '''There are many sellable items that return the same precentage yield, however the profit can be much smaller for the same amount of time spent. The quickest way to apply this method is buying 99 Orichalcum Bars and Life Elixirs. Either of these items will give you 1,326,600g profit assuming you used Marine Spaces to make CP. Runners up in this category are Elixirs, Life Vessels and Orichalcum Ores, which will net 663,300g per 99. Here's a list of some of the items for sale at the end of the storyline from Yoma King Castle '''Note: '''Smaller "Gala per Point" ratios are what you should look for; however, "Points from sale of 99" will determine whether that smaller ratio is worth the time spent queuing up 99 of the cheaper items and selling them for a meager amount of points. A full list will be made at the Convert Shop page whenever I happen to get around to it. Nesirus 07:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Some item money-to-point ratios you may want to think about to speed things up on the buying (converting TO points) side: Ratio is read as: Gala : Points Taro Hammer (12000 gala to 160; 75 : 1) Crystal Code (40 : 1 BEST) Marine Space (110 : 1; not very good) (55 : 1) Maiden Kotodama (62.5 : 1) Star Kotodama (47.3_ : 1) If you want to speed things up besides buying Marine Space, there's three items for you to help. I believe the weapons follow the same price -> points, which is really good. Just remember to stick to the 12000 gala weapons, only! The one after that has an awful ratio. -- Hitosura Incredibly Easy Way to get Strongest Harem Trophy Archived from http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/960091-trinity-universe/55544861 This is the trophy that requires you to get all your characters to at least level 100 in a single play through. There's a very easy way to do this, in fact it'll only take 1 (if you're lucky) otherwise 2 battles to reach level 100. And I'm talking about bringing a level 8 character to level 100. Of course there are a 'few' requirements. 1) Rizelea or Prinny needs to be powerful. Strong enough to survive a beefed up dungeon level 90+ lurker. 2) 2 supporting characters that can get incredibly high combo chains, but don't do a lot of damage, but can survive just like Rizelea. One of these will be your healer to make sure you stay alive. 3) The skill Galaxy: Cosmo - More than likely you're going to need a powerful group heal to stay alive since you will be brought low quite often in the beginning. If you have other healing abilities that work just as well, then that's fine. 4) You must have at least gotten the 4th character, this means you'll be on the 2nd playthrough, True Route ending. Strategy: It's simple, go into Suzaku's Path: IV, use the search ability until it's drained, the lurker will spawn, provided search is maxed out, around when you have 2-3 searches left. You don't even need to move. Run around and get into the fight with the lurker. Stage 1: First Soul Barrier - This is where the high combo dudes come in. The soul barrier on this lurker goes down based on number of hits, so the more hits, the faster it goes down. You want to down it before you kill it. Use your 2 high combo characters, and the person you're trying to level up, to bring down the soul barrier. Make sure to be topped off after each round and keep it at until the barrier drops. If the Lurker dies first, then your characters don't have high enough combos. Flonne is a good character since her magic attack hits 6 times normally, and a heck of a lot more for the combos. In addition all her special abilities and rush combos have huge hit chains too. Prinny is another good character, regardless there are many characters that would work. *Note: If the lurker can kill any of your primary 3 characters in 1 round, you need to get better armor/weapons/accessories or more levels for that character. probably easiest way is to just buy some def+ and res+ souls from the convert store. Stage 2: Second Soul Barrier - You have 2 options for this really. Rizelea and Prinny. Rizelea is the safest, Prinny is the quickest. And what I mean by safest is in this stage the Lurker takes a lot more damage and the soul barrier takes a lot more hits to break. So your combo characters from before won't be able to break the soul barrier a second time. However! This is where you build up the IM gauge. It doesn't matter if the weak character dies at this point, his role is over, he/she just needs to be a live when the final hit lands. Anyways Build the IM gauge up to 6 orbs, if you have Prinny use his EX Skill 3 times. You'll probably be able to do a 4th by the time he finishes. If Prinny can't bring the lurker's shield down before killing the lurker there's a 2nd, safer, and better option. It'll probably take 4-5 EX Skills to bring the barrier down. Rizelea. Her EX Skill does 0 damage to the lurker, but the hits count towards taking down the barrier. It'll probably take 6-7 EX Skils to break the soul barrier but once it does go ahead and kill the lurker, remember to ressurect any dead members before then. This'll take awhile, probably 20 minutes or so, but the lurkers have a special secret you're supposed to abuse. First Broken Soul Barrier - This gives access to a different set of items. Second Broken Soul Barrier - After you break the soul barrier a 2nd time you get approximately... oh... 3000% more experience. In other words, this lurker would normally give between 70,000-100k exp per kill. If you break the soul barrier a 2nd time, it'll give between 2,500,000 and 5,000,000 exp (depending on how many EXP Bonus' you get during the Fury Chain). 2.5M exp is enough to bring a character from level 48 to level 100 instantly. and 5,000,000 can bring a character from level 8 to level 100 instantly. So what this means is you'll need no more than 2 of these fights to bring a character from their base starting level to level 100. And as your primary 3 characters get more levels, this becomes easier and easier, since you don't have to worry about them getting killed as easily. -Credit to '''Arthaiin of the GameFAQs Boards. Note: Knowing the Lurker's elemental resistance helps for when your party's level is so high you end up killing the Lurker before breaking its shield. The Lurker in above example is Light resistant. Using Light managraphics makes your PHYSICAL attacks do less damage with no breaks, and 0 damage after the 1st break, making it solely a matter of not killing it before you break the 1st barrier. Rizelea and Flonne's EX attacks both deal Light damage, which the Lurker is immune to after the 1st break, so using those will make this method go faster. Also, if you are leveling a low level/easily killable character, make sure to bring a resurrecting ability along. If that character dies, use it before dealing the final blow, as dead party members recieve no EXP.